Electrical igniters, such as those employed in downhole applications in the hydrocarbon recover and carbon dioxide sequestration industries, for example, must remain operational after being positioned in harsh environments. Among other things this operational integrity is dependent upon maintenance of all electrical connections in the circuit that supplies current to the resistor. Although electrical connections employed in igniters serve the function for which they were designed, industries that employ such igniters are always receptive to new devices and methods of assembly that may enhance reliability of the igniters.